Trouble in Paradise
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: AU cause they're supposed to be in Heaven but that would mess with my story. Things aren't what they seem and the two Penvensie sisters are the targets. Set after Last Battle.


Disclaimer: C. S. Lewis wrote the Chronicles of Narnia. Sadly, I own nothing but a copy of the books.

A/N: This story has been in my head since I read The Last Battle. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and although King Frank I should technically be over everything, I'm saying that Peter, as High King, is ruler of all True Narnia. Also, Lucy and Edmund, as well as Susan later on, are over all the other past rulers because they are Peter's siblings and were rulers during the Golden Age of Narnia after defeating the White Witch. Oh, and I'm going to pair Lucy and King Tirian together because it is that he likes her in the Last Battle.

Trouble in Paradise

Chapter One

Lucy stared out over the rolling green hills of Narnia. It had been a few months since her, Peter, and Edmund had taken up their places as rulers of True Narnia. It was truly a paradise here. Everything was so vibrant and rich. Unfortunately, it wasn't perfect.

One major thing that was missing was Susan.

Lucy sighed at the thought of her older sister. Why did she refuse to believe that Narnia was real and waiting for her? Lucy knew the answer to that. She knew that Susan's resistance stemmed from the day she was told by Aslan that she could never return. Lucy herself had been devastated, even more so than when she was told that she, Lucy, could never return. However, the youngest Pevensie knew that her sister would come around.

Another problem with this new world was something that could not be changed. Conflict will exist wherever one goes. It is only a matter of time before it pops up in paradise. Human nature could not be changed. There would always be malevolent men out there. In this case, they resided in Calormen.

Was she the only one who saw it? The only one who could see the foul look upon the prince's face? She wished not to cause problems, as Narnia and Calormen were on pretty good standings in this new world, but what if she were right?

"My Queen?" a voice called her out of her thoughts. She looked up and smiled at the man before her. Tall, muscular, kind, caring, honorable, and honest— these traits all described this blue-eyed king before her.

"King Tirian, what brings you out at this early hour?" she inquired.

"Truly, my Lady, I was in search of you," he answered. "I have noticed you seem a bit withdrawn as of late. Please, allow me to take some of your worries off of your heart."

Lucy longed to tell him her troubles, wanted him to tell her it would turn out alright, but she did not want to burden him. "My Lord, do not concern yourself with my worries. They are but a woman's erratic whims. Now, if you will excuse me, my lord brothers are sure to be missing me."

As she walked off, Tirian stared sadly after her. Something was bothering her. Her excuse was foolish. He knew that she wouldn't be worked up over inconsistent notions. Maybe he should mention this to one of her brothers…no, she might think him impertinent. What was he to do?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears obscured Susan's vision as she drove down the road away from the cemetery. The pain was unbearable. Her entire family gone in one fatal moment. The worst part of it was that the last time she had spoken with her beloved siblings, they had gotten into an argument. She could clearly remember that day.

_Flashback_

"_Susan," Peter had said casually during one of their regular sibling get-togethers. "We're all going over to Professor Kirke's house this weekend. You know, to relive our adventures in Narnia."_

"_What wonderful memories you have!" Susan exclaimed, trying to mask her pain at being exiled from Narnia with disbelief. "Fancy you still thinking about all those funny games we used to play when we were children!"_

"_Funny games?" Lucy asked, horrified. "But Susan— "_

"_Now, Lucy, you must learn to grow out of your childish ways," Susan said condescendingly. "You are a young woman now. It's time to leave foolish games behind."_

_Lucy had tears in her eyes, trying desperately not to let them fall. "How could you turn your back on Narnia?" she whispered brokenly and ran out._

"_Now look what you did!" Edmund shouted. "Not only do you renounce Narnia, but you hurt Lucy in doing it!" He then stormed out, intent on finding his little sister._

"_Well, you've made a real mess of things, Su," Peter said. "I hope you are proud of yourself. Must you forever hold a grudge over Aslan recognizing your age?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Peter," she replied, unable to look him in the eyes._

_Peter sighed. "Just remember, Susan. Narnia is always there. Why won't you see it?"_

_End Flashback_

Susan's tears started to fall more consistently. She now could see very little through the blue. She knew she should pull over, but she didn't. Because of this, she failed to see the sharp curve in the road, which resulted in her car being wrapped around a tall oak tree.

Her last thoughts were of Narnia and her siblings.

Tbc…


End file.
